


Эрос и Танатос

by WTF Gotham City 2021 (WTF_Batjokes_2020)



Category: DCU
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gothic, Illnesses, M/M, Present Tense, WTF Gotham City 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Batjokes_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Gotham%20City%202021
Summary: “Эрос — бог любви и сексуальности, жажда жизни. Танатос – противопоставление Эросу, инстинкт смерти, влечение к агрессии и разрушению. Это легенды, в которых магия спасает от смерти.Но в реальном Готэме они не Эрос и Танатос, а Бэтмен и Джокер. В реальном Готэме магии не существует”.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Gotham City 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга





	Эрос и Танатос

— Мы с тобой Эрос и Танатос. Любовь и смерть. Я буду смертью, если ты не против. Ты-то у нас никого не убиваешь.   
У Джокера стрела торчит из грудины, кровь стекает по губам, смешиваясь с гримом.   
— Знаешь, говорят, хтонических существ невозможно убить. Что, если это не так?  
Джокер касается древка стрелы, скользит по нему рукой, вперед и назад, размазывая кровь. Немного пошло, но больше — пугающе.   
— Я читал, что пока существует Эрос, Танатос мертв. Это бред, разумеется. Но красивый бред, согласись. Романтичный. А нашим с тобой отношениям последнее время не хватает романтики.  
Джокер шатается, как будто несуществующий ветер толкает его со всех сторон. У него мокрые ресницы и грим вокруг глаз расползается пятнами.   
— Я не хочу умирать, Брюс, — говорит Джокер тихо.   
Бэтмен подхватывает его, когда он падает. 

— Эрос и Танатос — это из греческой мифологии, — рассказывает Альфред. — Эрос — бог любви и сексуальности, жажда жизни. Танатос – противопоставление Эросу, инстинкт смерти, влечение к агрессии и разрушению.  
Джокер лежит на белых простынях, и его кожа — смертельно бледная даже без грима. Многочисленные приборы системы жизнеобеспечения бросают на его лицо цветные пятна — будто отблески гирлянд. Вот только для Рождественских чудес сейчас не время.   
— Эрос отвечает за желания человека и сближение, в то время как Танатос толкает его на разрыв связей и саморазрушение, — продолжает Альфред. — В любом случае, это легенды, в которых магия спасает от смерти. Но в реальном Готэме вы не Эрос и Танатос, а Бэтмен и Джокер…  
Он не договаривает, но Бэтмен знает и так: в реальном Готэме магии не существует.  
Бэтмен не верит в магию, но это не важно. Джокер умирает в особняке Уэйнов на окраине Готэма, и нет силы, способной вернуть его к жизни.   
Если бы магия была такой силой — Бэтмен без сомнений воспользовался бы ей. 

В Готэме бушуют беспорядки, и у Бэтмена все больше работы. Преступники, лишившись самого страшного своего представителя, упоенно грызутся за его место, то и дело добавляя полиции работы. Замки в Аркхэме никого не держат, Блэкгейт раскачивается, как корабль в шторм. Вот-вот грянет буря.   
Кровь плохо отмывается с кевлара, мышцы гудят, и ноют синяки. Под утро Бэтмен снимает костюм, смывает пот и идет к Джокеру.   
Он рассказывает Джокеру, как на исповеди, все, что происходит ночью. Про сломанные конечности и бесконечные сотрясения, про тюремные решетки и многократно вскрытые замки, про уставших полицейских, вечный дождь и одиночество.   
Чаще всего Бэтмэн рассказывает Джокеру про одиночество. 

— Он умер и теперь тебя никто не защитит! — говорит Харли. — Он умер и его тело жрут черви, я положу тебя рядом с ним, чтобы вам было веселее. Вам всегда было весело вместе!   
Она говорит, захлебываясь словами, то, что никогда не сказала бы Джокеру.   
— Я любила его, а он всегда любил только тебя!  
Харли хорошо дерется, но Бэтмен — лучше.  
Когда под утро Бэтмен приходит к Джокеру, приборы все так же освещают цветными огнями его бескровное лицо. Бэтмен присаживается на край постели и рассказывает про Харли. Джокер не отвечает: ему нет дела ни до Харли, ни до Бэтмена.   
Бэтмен наклоняется и целует Джокера в губы, как спящую красавицу из сказки, хотя они оба не верят в сказки.  
Джокер не отвечает на поцелуй, а когда Бэтмен отстраняется, губы Джокера кривятся в усмешке. Он смеется негромко и страшно, сипло, безумно.  
Приборы безмолвствуют. Джокер все еще в коме. 

Бэйн походит на оживший холм, нити вен прорезают его руки, как реки, и в его глазах горит такая ярость, что ей можно освещать города. Он шепчет рефреном, одержимо:  
— Умри, умри, умри.  
Его кровь такая горячая, что вот-вот расплавит кевлар. Бэтмен бьет его снова и снова, вспарывает лезвиями на костюме плотную кожу, вбивает кулак туда, где под кожей белеют кости и темнеют очертания внутренних органов.   
Бэйн не шепчет больше, кричит дико, на одной ноте, а потом замолкает, и Бэтмен не сразу понимает, что он мертв.  
— Я — Танатос этого города, — говорит Бэтмен Джокеру. — Я — смерть.  
Кровь стекает по кевлару, пачкает мягкий ковер особняка Уэйнов.   
Танатос означает смерть, но Бэтмен не знает, кого он должен убить, чтобы вернуть Джокера.

У Двуликого претензии, насмешки, наставления, слова-слова-слова. Его действия распланированы не им самим, но взлетающей в воздух монеткой, этаким неподкупным судьей.   
— Этот город никогда не будет твоим, — говорит Двуликий лениво.   
Бэтмену не нужен город, ему нужна магия, которой не существует.  
Монетка крутится в воздухе, мерцает в тусклом свете фонарей: белая сторона, черная, снова белая.  
— Никогда не думал, что это сделаю я, — бормочет Двуликий, когда монетка падает ему на ладонь. Суд окончен.  
Дуло его пистолета целит Бэтмену в лоб, но пулей не пробить кевлар. В этом весь смысл: герой должен быть неуязвим.  
Грохочут выстрелы, силой удара Бэтмена отбрасывает назад и мгновение он еще думает — почему стало так темно? А потом пуля, поразившая глазницу, прошивает его мозг насквозь, рикошетит от кости черепа, продолжая свое смертельное путешествие. 

Бэтмен выдыхает хрипло и больше уже не дышит.  
Джокер в поместье Уэйнов медленно открывает глаза.


End file.
